SuperNATURALmarket
by StaresWithDisbelief
Summary: One-shot! Because even Hunters need to buy their supplies somewhere, even if it’s from a likely place.


**Wow, this is my first fanfiction that isn't about an anime… How odd… haha. :sweat drops:**

**Summary:** Because even Hunters need to buy their supplies somewhere, even if it's from a likely place.

**WARNINGS:** Implied slash.

**Disclaimer: **Stares with Disbelief does not own "_Supernatural_" but if she did the world would be a scary place with a little sunshine on the side. "_Supernatural_"rightfully belongs to Eric Kripke.

**x.X.x.X.x**

"_**SuperNATURALmarket"**_

**x.X.x.X.x**

"_Price check at register six_,"

As an _aspiring_ cashier of J&J's Supermarket—sarcasm—Annie saw many people come and go as they pleased. Some of these people she recognized as her fellow townspeople while a sparse few were new faces. Very rarely would an out-of-towner set foot in the store seeing as how this was the kind of small town in the middle of Tennessee where folks only passed through. But on the rare occurrence when a traveler offhandedly did stop by, it was usually to stock up on supplies before hitting the open road, never to be seen again.

That was actually normal, the "never to be seen again" part. Annie only wished she could join the travelers and never be seen again herself but no, she unfortunately was bestowed the curse to live in this God-forsaken town where the locals never seemed to leave even for vacation.

Overall, whether it was a local or a tourist, all of these people were weirdoes just the same. The townsfolk were because they _lived_ in a redneck town, and the travelers for wanting to stop here… It might have seemed judgmental but Annie after all was a typical teenager pissed at the world for no apparent reason, and who considered everyone in the world except for herself a major freak. Rationally thinking, it wasn't the locals' fault for living in the place where they were born and raised, and it wasn't the travelers' fault for running out of food on their trip…but once again, Annie was a _teenager_ and logical reasons like that went greatly ignored because it was easier to think of everyone as a freak to fit with the "pissed at the world" MO.

And boy did a lot of freaks walk through the store…

_CRASH_

"_Dean_!"

The sudden sound of the crash coming from somewhere in the store startled the cashier out of her musings. She huffed, thinking whoever knocked a display stand over must really have something mentally wrong with them. Seriously, it wasn't that hard to avoid walking into one… They're usually large and completely noticeable. The idiots some people were…

"_Cleanup on aisle twelve,_"

"I got it…" a boy carrying a mop grumbled as he passed Annie. He looked less than thrilled to be cleaning up another mess caused by a reckless shopper.

Oh well. Better Greg the bag-boy than herself…

"Excuse me, I would like to return these powder doughnuts, darling." a voice said sweetly. A little too much sickeningly sweet…

Annie sighed, begrudgingly forcing herself to look up from the tabloid magazine she swiped from the magazine rack. A vastly plumped woman wearing a violet-blue Sunday dress suit with a matching hideous hat stood on the other side of the conveyer belt.

Annie gave the woman a blank look; she couldn't get past staring at the hideous hat on the woman's head. For the love of God there was so much fruit… She almost heaved when she spotted the stuffed bird among the plastic grapes.

"Yoo hoo, darling? I would like to return these doughnuts." The woman said again, snapping Annie out of her stupor from staring at the hate.

She gave the woman a dry look this time, already trying to keep her short temper in check from being called 'darling'. Annie knew this lady from around town, Mrs. Meriwether, the type of conniving bitch who couldn't keep her nose out of other people's affairs and went blabbing about them for all ears to hear for whoever would listen to her.

_Be nice Annie or else you'll never hear the end of it from 'Dwlame'…_

"Sorry, they're nonrefundable."

_I will be nice…_

"Oh why ever not?" Mrs. Meriwether demanded.

_I will be nice…_

"Ya'll already opened the box. I can't give your money back for sumthin' you already opened and ate." Annie explained calmly albeit strained. There were only two doughnuts left out of six. Pig…

_I will be nice…_

"Well this certainly will not do! I am a victim of false advertisin' and I demand to be reimbursed!"

_I will be nice…_

Annie rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with them?"

"You see the box says they're low-fat," Mrs. Meriwether pointed to the large blue printed words on the box as if she was talking to a deaf person or stupid child. "Now I have indulged in a few of these treats but I have not lost any weight—not that I need to lose any."

_Yeah right…_ Annie thought before immediately going back to her mantra. _I will be nice…_

"Are you going to stand there like an ignoramus or will you give me my money back?"

_I will be—Fuck it._

"Maybe if you stopped stuffing your fat face you wouldn't have a weight issue! And low-fat means its low IN fat—it doesn't guarantee you will lose weight! If you eat a lot of junk despite being low in fat you will still gain pounds ya _fatass_!"

"_Excuse me_?!" Mrs. Meriwether squawked, her round face turning red in anger.

"What you deaf AND fat? YOU WILL STILL GAIN WEIGHT ya giant blueberry!"

"_Ahem_!"

Crap… That could only be the manger Dwayne or as everyone who worked in the store called him, 'Dwlame'.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"I kindly asked for a refund on these doughnuts but this _extremely_ _rude_ girl started using fowl language with me, and insulted my perfect figure!" Mrs. Meriwether tattled.

_Bitch,_ Annie thought as she glared. "That's not true! She—"

"Annie, do you remember your training?" Dwayne asked.

She sighed, "Yes…"

"And do you remember what our motto at J&J is?"

"Yes but—"

"And what is that motto?"

"The customer is always right…" Annie replied, a bit robotically.

"Right, the customer is _always_ right." He said passionately, pointing to the button on his vest which recited the damned motto.

"But—"

"No buts. I'll see you in my office later. Mrs. Meriwether, if you please follow me I'll gladly give you a refund and a complimentary fifteen percent off coupon on dishwasher soap."

"Why thank-you kind sir," Mrs. Meriwether said sweetly before directing a smug smirk at Annie as Dwayne led her away.

Annie clenched and unclenched her fists, thinking up multiple torture scenarios involving Mrs. Blueberry and Dwlame. What was the point in the managers telling the cashiers to tell the customers items weren't refundable when they came up with stupid things like "the customer is always right"? The customer should NEVER be right. It's a wonder why the manager couldn't grasp why the store profit was always coming up short. The stupid moron…

At that moment Greg came back from the cleanup, looking disheveled as he dragged the mop behind him. He was clearly in a bad mood from doing spill control.

"Got some jerk-offs comin' your way…" he warned gruffly before disappearing through the employee lounge door.

"Thanks?" she said a bit unsure.

"I swear I can't take you anywhere Dean without causing a scene!"

"Can it bitch-cakes, you're making a scene right now."

"Oh real mature!"

Annie turned to face the mysterious, mentally challenged fellows who knocked over a display stand. To her surprise, the guys were incredibly good looking—beyond gorgeous in fact. They definitely weren't from around here because all the guys in town weren't _this_ hot.

They didn't have a bad ass either. She couldn't help it that her head involuntarily arched up as the tall one bent over to pick up a fallen item. _Nice…_

It's a shame they were gay though… Two men shopping together and arguing like an old married couple? It definitely explained why they were extremely hot. Life was sometimes too cruel.

"Bitch,"

"Jerk,"

"Hmph!" An old lady who was at the checkout next to Annie's glared at the two men for having such fowl mouths.

"Top of the morning to you too, grandma," The short one remarked as the elderly woman walked out the store.

"Dean," the tall one chided.

"She had it coming, Sammy."

The tall one—Sammy as the short one named Dean called him—started placing the items in his shopping cart on the belt. Annie arched her eyebrows in question as she noticed a pattern in the strange items as she scanned them.

Salt,

Salt,

More salt…

…Even more salt…

Rock salt—that's a big difference Annie thought sarcastically.

More rock salt,

Some more table salt,

A dozen cloves of garlic,

Lighter fluids,

A couple of lighters,

Silverware,

Salt,

A few gallons of water,

Rock salt,

And lastly…salt.

"Do you want some food with your salt?" Annie said sarcastically. The guys only stared at her, confused.

Dwayne who had settled his prior business with Mrs. Meriwether coughed in the background, pointing to his button to remind Annie.

"That'll be sixty-four dollars and eighty-three cents." Annie quickly said.

Sammy took out a store circular. "Can we use these?" he asked pointing to the coupons.

"Dude, you are such a girl…" Dean said while rolling his eyes.

"Shut it!"

"No…they're expired." Annie said.

Sammy sighed, "Sorry how much is the total again?"

"Sixty-four dollars and eighty-three cents," she replied a bit curtly.

Sammy was about to hand her the money before Dean stopped him.

"Wait," he said as he ran off somewhere. Annie and Sammy watched retreating form.

"Um…I guess he's getting something else…" the tall one nervously smiled at her. Annie almost forgot about being annoyed when she saw his smile. What a nice smile… She felt like melting.

"Almost forgot the pie." Dean said as came back with a few small boxes of pie. "Oh and this too." He tossed in a magazine called "_Busty Asian Beauties_"…

"Dean!"

Poor guy, he was in denial about his sexuality and had to use a pornographic magazine to reinforce his masculinity. Annie felt for his partner who seemed infuriated.

"It's for reading material Sam."

Sammy, or rather Sam now, rolled his eyes.

"He's uptight about everything," Dean told Annie good-naturedly while placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam retaliated by elbowing him roughly in the gut much to Dean's disdain. They began bickering again.

Just then Mrs. Meriwether came by Annie's checkout, looking victorious as she waved her refunded money and newly acquired coupons in spite.

"I hope you choke and die!" Annie snapped.

Mrs. Meriwether gapped in outrage. "You little demon!"

The two men stopped their arguing only to react to the sound of the word demon. Taking out flasks from their jacket pockets in a blink of an eye, they splashed water in a surprised Annie's face. They paused in mid-pose when they realized what they did.

"Dean…nothing happened…"

Of course nothing happened! It's not like she was the Wicked Witch of the West! "Did you just throw water in my face?!" Annie yelled as she furiously wiped the water off with her apron. She hoped the liquid was water and not something else…

"No…" Dean replied. The cashier glared.

"Serves you right!" Mrs. Meriwether laughed making the two guys turn to face her for the first time.

"Whoa! What _died _on your head?" Dean exclaimed when he saw the ugly hat.

"Dean!"

"Well I never!" the plumped woman screeched.

Sam smacked his head wondering what he had done in his past life to make the universe hate him so much. Was it possible for him and Dean to go anywhere without something catastrophic happening?

…Apparently not…

"Here," Sam said, tossing the money he owned on the conveyer belt, "Keep the change." And with that, he took the bags and dragged Dean out of the store just as the manager was coming to assess the situation.

"What's going on?!" Dwayne shouted at Annie after seeing her soaked and Mrs. Meriwether fuming again.

Annie honestly didn't know what just happened, and something told her to leave it at that. Right now she really wanted to go home and forget about this crazy day…

Dean came back into the store alone, picking up his copy of "_Busty Asian Beauties_" which was left behind.

"Almost forgot this." He said with a grin as he rolled it up, tucking it inside his jacket before leaving the store for the last time—never to be seen again.

Annie stared at him incredulously before taking off her apron and tossing it at Dwayne's head.

"I quit."

**FIN**

**x.X.x.X.x**

**Here is some trivia if you're interested:**

--The J&J in J&J's Supermarket stands for Jared and Jensen.

--Annie was originally named Becky but I had to change her name when Becky Rosen was introduced. Yes I have been working on this story for that long… o_o

--Annie doesn't know Sam and Dean are brothers, so no she isn't a fan of Wincest. XD

**Thank you for taking the time to read this one-shot. Hopefully you all liked it. Don't be shy to state your opinions in a review. :3**

**Cya. **


End file.
